Electronic devices can be used for cellular communication, internet browsing, digital broadcast reception, navigation, gaming, and so forth. The electronic devices (e.g., user devices) can be electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, laptops, and so forth. To wirelessly communicate with other devices, these electronic devices can include antennas, such as a personal area network (PAN) antenna, a wireless area network (WAN) antenna, a wireless local area network (WLAN) antenna, and/or a cellular network antenna.
As demand for miniaturized and multifunctional electronic devices continues to increase, demands on antennas of the electronic devices may also increase to satisfy consumers' needs. To meet the increasing demand on the antennas, electronic device may operate on multiple bands. To communicate on multiple bands the electronic devices can use multiple antennas.
Many electronic devices may have multiple antennas configured to transmit and/or receive signals at different frequencies or for different types of wireless communications networks and cellular communications networks. The multiple antennas can be configured to communicate on one or more types of communication networks, such as communications networks using Bluetooth® technology, the Zigbee® technology, the Wi-Fi® technology, or various cellular communication technologies. However, as the number of frequencies that the device may be configured to communicate at increase, so does the number of antennas. To reduce the number of antennas in a device, an antenna can be configured as a multiple band antenna to communicate at multiple frequencies.